Taking it back to the Old Ways
by Trelly Bear
Summary: This story started out as NaruPong, and odd story. But it's developed into so much more! Better Summary in Chapter 2.SasuNaru, SakuIno, NaruHina, HinaGaara. Alot of pairings really...
1. Chapter 1

NaruPong

I was watching Drake and Josh with my cousin, and they were playing ping pong. We decided that we would write a story going with that. So this is basically a Naruto parody with ping pong..So yeah...

He sat in the kitchen, hands folded on the table. For once, his headband wasn't on, leaving his blonde, spikey hair free. No one could ever guess, but this boy's hair was actually fairly long, the gel just held it up. In all actuality, his hair was down to his shoulders, as it was now. Life without Ninja training was boring...With the new tournaments only every Friday, the boy really had nothing better to do.

"Naruto! Are you sulking again!" A high pitched girls voice could be heard from the next room. The blonde just groaned and burried his head in his hands. "NARUTO! I'm talking to you!!!" The blonde boy pushed back his chair, standing up and walking to the next room.

"What do you want now Sakura-Chan? I finished my training session hours ago." Naruto leaned in the doorway, staring down the pink haired girl that was standing infront of a crimson colored ping pong table. She turned to face him, a glare on her face. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that her headband had craked in two. "Sakura...What happened?" Naruto moved away from the door, into the training room.

"You got Sasuke so mad...He cracked my old headband in two when we started our session. He was upset about it though...He stormed into the Oasis." Her voice was small, and now there was sadness in it. She missed the life of the ninja as well, but the Ping Pong would have to suffice. She sat down in a small chair by the stereo.

Naruto sighed lightly, walking over to the pink-haired girl. "I'll go talk to him Sakura...And I'll see if Kakashi-Sensei can fix your headband." There was true sympathy in his voice. Even though Sakura had clearly rejected him at the Chunnin exam last year, he still could not help but feel for her still.

Sakura simply nodded. "I'm worried about him Naruto..When he left, his Sharingan was activated...It hasn't been since the war..." Her voice faded out, not wanting to relive the memories of the war.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that comment. "What...? His Sharingan?" His voice held worry in it. "I'll talk to Kakashi-Sensei when I get back. And don't eat my Ramen." He had to add in as he sped out the door. He might not be an official Shinobi now, but he still knew the tricks.

Naruto sped out of the dojo and into the woods, near the Oasis. It was Sasuke's favorite place..Well..Ever since the war it had been anyways...Well..Back to the story.

It did not take Naruto long to find Sasuke. He sat in the hot spring, shirt and shorts laying atop a rock. His eyes were closed, back turned to Naruto. "Sasuke..." Naruto started to speak, but he was cut off by the Sharingan staring him in the eye.

"Why are you here?" A rock could sense the anger and despise in Sasuke's voice. He swam over to the edge of the hot springs, Sharingan staring down Naruto still.

"Sakura was worried about you." Naruto made the excuse. In all actuality, when Sakura told him that Sasuke was upset, he was worried himself. Naruto had always felt something strange for Sasuke...Though he would not admit it out loud. Naruto tilted his head to the ground, trying not to look at Sasuke's bare chest, seeing as he was so close. "And I Wanted to know...What did I do to make you so mad...?"

"What did you do? What did you do?! You don't even fucking remember! You set Kyuubi on me you asshole!" He stood in the water, the droplets rolling off his bare chest. "I thought you had gotten rid of him. But I guess he will always be a part of you." There was something in Sasuke's voice...Though Naruto couldn't really tell what.

"Sasuke...I'm really sorry. I don't remember. I thought Kakashi-Sensei sealed him away after the war." Sasuke lifted a hand, stopping the blond from talking. "But-" Sasuke just shook his head and stepped out of the water. The water had filled his boxers, and they were falling off slightly.

"I can here the sincerity in your voice Naruto. I've never heard you be so honest. I forgive you. We'll have Kakshi-Sensei give you another seal. Because.." Sasuke paused for a moment. "I was actually hurt Naruto..." That made the blond's eyes widen. Sasuke never showed any emotion, but now he was saying that he was hurt? It was all too confusing.

"What exactly did Kyuubi say Sasuke...?" Naruto asked hesitantly. The bluenette simply shook his head, not wanting to say.

"I don't want to say..But..He did make me realize something Naruto." He stepped closer to Naruto, almost touching their bodies together. "You're more than just my opponent." Without another word, Sasuke leaned forward, closing the space between him in the blond, kissing him lightly. Naruto's eyes widen profusely before Sasuke pulled away. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but sasuke had already dissapeared, leaving the blond to just stare wide eyed.

Naruto walked back to the dojo with his fingers to his lips. Sasuke had...Kissed him? What on Earth had Kyuubi said to make him do that? He tried to shake the feeling out of his head, but it refused to go away.

With a sigh, he entered the training room, where, of course, Sasuke and Sakura were battling it out at teh Ping Pong table. Naruto shook his head, walking through quickly, picking Sakura's headband on the way through, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

He walked down the long hallway, bursting through his sensei's door. Kakashi looked up from his type-writer, a sigh on his face. "What is it now Naruto?" Kakashi would never change. He still wore his Jonnin outfit, his headband and mask still around his head and Sharingan. He crossed his arms and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Sasuke. He had one of his fits, and broke Sakura's headband with a ping pong ball." He held out the cracked headband, which Kakashi took with a nod. "Kakashi-Sensei..?"

"Yes Naruto?" He asked while inspecting the headband.

"I wanted to tell you first...I'm done with Ping Pong...I'm going back to trainging to be a Shinobi." He sighed. His words make Kakashi's eye widen. "I will restore the Shinobi lifestyle, and fufill my dream to become Hokage...Believe it." He whispered lightly. He did not wait for a response to leave to the room, walking past Sasuke, who had been listening in the hallway. Naruto had sensed him, but chose to ignore as he walked to their room. Yes, he had to share a room with the one who had kissed him at the Oasis.


	2. Starting Once More

Alright. I promised a better summary, so here it is!!!

Summary: After the demise of the Hokage, the world of the Shinobi crashed, and people lost their spirit. This brought apon a new day and age..The days..of Ping Pong. For most people, this was more competitve than being a ninja, but for one boy, Naruto Uzumaki, it has gotten on his last nerve. Now, Naruto is bound and determined to bring back the Old Shinobi ways, and become Hokage. But. There's one small problem. His life. So many strange things have been happening to him lately. Sakura has been kind, Hinata's gotten less shy, Gaara;s not trying to kill him, and Sasuke...Well..Sasuke's a whole other story. So now, Naruto is once again trying to become Hogake and save the world of Shinobi!

CD:Ok. I hope you like this chapter. I think the last one was a little odd...It went from spoof to serious. This one will hopefully be fully serious.

Naruto: YEAH!

Chapter 2: Starting Once More.

He stood by the window, hand on the frame, staring out at the tree line. Naruto Uzumaki had his mind made up. He was going to be a Shinobi once more, and he was going to become Hokage. He gave a deep sigh, so many memories from this dojo...The trio had built it back up after the war, and lived in it ever since. Now...He was leaving, going out on his own to fufill his destiny. "Naruto?" Naruto clenched the frame tightly, knuckles turning white. He knew that voice. The voice that used to make him grimace. Whenever he heard that voice, Kyuubi wanted to come out and play.

"How'd you find me Gaara...?" He did not turn around. he kept his eyes glued to the trees.

Gaara approached his old nemises slowly. With a sigh, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi told me what you were doing...Going back to Shinobi training that is..." He paused for a moment. "I wanted you to know...I'm with you 100." _That_ made Naruto turn around. Gaara simply nodded. "I've been secretly training by myself. Teaching myself to be stronger. I've been trying to build up a clan, getting villages back up...I just can't do it alone." Naruto tilted his head down, away from the red-head. "Can I join you?" He took his hand and placed it under Naruto's chin, lifting his head to look him in the eye. All Naruto could do was nod.

"Of course. Anything to restore the Shinobi way." His voice was low. There was also a small blush creeping across his face. He never would have guessed that Gaara's touch could be so soft. Now, Gaara saw this blush and smirked. Without any hesitation, he leaned forwards pressing his lips lightly against Naruto's. The little Wolf's eyes widened, but they soon fluttered shut. The Sand Demon's lips were too soft, they were mezmorizing. Naruto's arms snaked around Gaara, pulling him closer. Gaara smirked once more at this and pulled away, yanking Naruto's arms away from him. WIthout another word, he walked out of the room, leaving Naruto standing by the window, completely confused, with a blush on his face.

What had just happened? Gaara had..Kissed him? Wow. Today was getting stranger and stranger... Naruto jumped slightly when he heard his alarm clock go off. He walked over to the bed stand and turned it off. Right now, he would be heading down for dinner with the others, but he just could not get the courage to do that today. He would not be able to look at their faces and just leave. He would want to stay...And that would be unacceptable if he wanted to live his dream. With a shake of his head, he started to pile clothes into his duffle bag once more. The last thing he put in before his zipped it up, was the picture of him, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura, which was taken right before their first mission. he gave a light sigh as he slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

He had to be extra quiet not to let anyone know he was leaving, but that did not work too well. Sasuke had been wating outside their room for him. "So..You're really leaving?" Naruto simply nodded his head. "Um...It's kinda hard for me to say this but..I'm gonna miss you dude." Sasuke titled his head down, but when he lifted it once more, Naruto was gone. He was already by the treeline by now, and never looking back. He knew he couldn't listen to Sasuke's words. He knew if he did, he would end up staying.

Sasuke leaned against the door way, a sigh escaping his lips. "Don't worry Sasuke...He'll be back.." Kakashi stood behind the bluenette, a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke simply shook his head and went into his room, locking the door behind him. It just could not be happening. How could Naruto do this to him? How could he just up and leave after Sasuke kissed him? That was supposed to mean something...But obviously it meant nothing to the Wolf.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto's bed, laying on it, face burried in the pillow. He felt so weak at the moment, so vulnerable. Nothing could ever make him admit that out loud, but this was a special case. This was him, and only him. He took in a deep breath, Naruto's scent was still on the pillow. It was a scent that almost brought him to tears. He was going to miss the little Wolf..He had lost his play thing... A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes tightly. He breathed in the scent of his old nemisis as he drifted off to sleep.

_"Sasuke...Sasuke are you in there?" Sasuke sat up from Naruto's bed as he heard an oh so familiar voice. "Come on, open up it's me!" With a confused glance, Sasuke stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it. He opened the door slowly. As soon as it was open, he was pushed to the floor, an oddly familiar set of lips pressed against his. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the ever familiar tuft of blond hair. _

_"Naruto?" He managed to release his lips long enough to speak. This made said blonde sit up, straddling his bluenette friend. "What are you doing back?'_

_"I came back to see you. I guess it was impossible for me to stay away.." Naruto sighed and stood up, pulling Sasuke up with him. Just as Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's once more..There was a nock on the door._

"Sasuke?" Sasuke awoke with a start. He was cold, sweaty, and blushing. Not to mention the fact that he had a hard on the size of Texas. He grabbed the pillows from under his head and placed them on his lap. "Sasuke are you in there?"

"Yeah. The key's in the mailbox." He called out, his voice cracking slightly. WIth a grimace he started thinking about unsexual things. "Um..dead kittens, dead kittens...bombs...bombs..." As Sakura opened the door he huffed. It hadn't gone away...

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke just shrugged. "Kakashi told me you were feeling kinda down..But it's not like you to miss Dinner..Or morning training sessions." Morning training sessions? Sasuke looked over at Naruto's alarm clock. It was already the next morning. How could he have slept so peacfully through the night? Oh yeah...dreams of his little blond Wolf.

"I've just been feeling under the weather.." He excused. "I think I'm going to take a shower, then I'll go down for some lunch." Sakura nodded, not wanting to say something stupid and make Sasuke mad.

"Alright. I'll tell Kakashi Sensei to fix you something." Sakura smiled as she left the room, leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts once more.

"Alright..THis can NOT be happening. I mean..Naruto? Getting me hard? What the hell?" With a low grumble, he removed the pillows. Just thinking about Naruto got him fully hard again. He growled as he stood up, walking into the bathroom that he and said blond used to share. It just wouldn't be the same anymore. With another small sigh, he started the shower, setting out a towel. As the water got to the right temperature, Sasuke slipped off his shirt, setting it on the sink, followed by his shorts and boxers, which he set right next to his shirt. With a louder sigh, he stepped under the warm water. "Just like his lips..." Sasuke whispered to himself. "Dammit..." He hissed. His cock had grown completely hard again. He grumbled as he reached down, grabbing himself slightly roughly, and began to pump. He pumped quickly, wanting to get it over with. But damn, it just felt good. He couldn't help but think it was Naruto on his knee's, sucking on his large cock. Just the thought made him cum, spraying his seed onto the other wall of the shower. He panted lightly as he washed it off, just standing under the warm water afterwards.

A knock on the bathroom door. "Uchiha-Sempai?" Hinata Hyuuga's voice. But what did she want...?

"One sec. Getting dressed." Sasuke called from the bathroom. He had only been drying off when Hinata knocked. So he jumped out and pulled his boxers and shorts on, leaving his shirt on the sink. He opened the door slowly. "Yeah Hinata?"

"I..Is it true..? Did he really leave...?" The question made Sasuke's cool guy look faulter. WIth a sigh, he took Hinata's arm and lead her to Naruto's old bed, sitting her down, and following her action. Hinata was the only one who really knew that he liked Naruto.

"Yeah..He left..." Sasuke looked down, but his head shot right back up as Hinata flung her arms around him. all Sasuke could do was hold her, patting her back.

"He didn't even say goodbye!" She sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder. "How could he be so heartless?!"

At that comment, Sasuke pushed Hinata away from him, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the door. "Naruto Uzumaki isn't heartless. He did what he had to do! Now I suggest you go." With a final growl he slammed the door shut. Sasuke was so confused right now. Why the hell had he just defended Naruto? He had absolutely no idea...

With a shake of the head, Sasuke walked over to the window, staring out at the treeline Naruto used to stare at all of the time. WIth a raise of the eyebrow, Sasuke watched as three trees fell down, black smoke rising from the area. He didn't need to think twice, he knew exactly what it was.

He ran to his closet, opening the door swiftly. He pulled a black and black duffle bag and started throwing random clothes in there, including some of his training items. He needed to leave, he needed to get out. When the duffle was completely packed, he pulled a peice of paper from his notebook.

_Dear Sakura and Kakashi Sensei, _

_Now I know this is sudden..And I know I'll never be forgiven, but I feel that I need to join Naruto. It's a just cause. We need more stability in the world, and bringing back the way of the Shinobi is the perfect way. I'll come back to give you updates once and a while. Please, please don't hate me..._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

With a sigh, he slung his dufflebag over his shoulder and went to the window. He opened it quietly, not looking back as he jumped down and took off in a mad sprint towards the tree line.

CD:Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger!

Sasuke: That was a Cliff Hanger...?

CD: Well...Some people might think so...

Sasuke: RIiight...

CD:Sarcastic bastard...

CD:Oh yeah! To make up for chapter one. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO!!!


End file.
